


Worth It

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Flirty, Fun, Polyamory, Swimming Pools, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2017 | Shortficangela enjoys relaxing poolside with her girlfriends





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

"Beloved, will you help me?" Angela asked, glancing over her shoulder at Satya.

The both of them were poolside, laying out in comfortable lounge chairs under the sun. While Satya was soaking up the rays, Angela was doing everything she could not to get sunburnt. She had dragged a giant umbrella over to her chair before laying out and freshened up her sunscreen every two hours. It was hard being so fair skinned in a desert climate like Oasis.

The city may have temperature controlled streets but nothing could stop those UV rays. Angela knew from their last mission in Egypt that it was better to be safe than sorry with sunscreen. For weeks afterward she had a pale line across her forehead where her Valkyrie suit's halo had shadowed her face. The only tan lines she wanted this time around were from her bathing suit. 

Satya sat up from where she was relaxing back. She took the bottle sunscreen that Angela had in her hands and uncapped it without a word. She spread a generous amount across Angela's neck and shoulders, rubbing it into her bare skin. Her touch was strong and welcome. After a few minutes it stopped being sunscreen application and became more like a gentle massage. Angela groaned happily and rolled her neck, melting against Satya's touch.

Overwatch had been invited to Oasis by the different ministries that ran the city. Being here hearkened back to the days of old when they used to go on publicity outings. Angela didn't miss those. She had always thought her talents were better served saving people, whether it was in a hospital or on the front lines. Dining with dignitaries and appearing before government officials never suited her. That's why she was happy to let Winston and Lena handle the ministries. She much preferred sitting by the pool.

It was a hell of a pool too. There were groves of palm trees growing in patches of mulch. There were plenty of lounge chairs and tables. There was an outdoor bar that served everything from top shelf alcohol to diet soda. The pool itself was in the middle of everything, massive and beautiful with crystal clear blue water.

A staff member of the hotel came around with the drinks they had ordered. Vibrant red and orange fruit concoctions served in hurricane glasses and garnished with pineapple. If it weren't for the interruption Satya might not have stopped her massage. Angela took their drinks and thanked the waiter. It was all being billed up to their room so they didn't have to exchange any money. They would have a hell of a tab at the end of their stay but it would be worth it.

Satya wiped the excess lotion off her hands on a nearby towel. She took her drink and clinked it with Angela's. "To the best mission we've had in ages." She toasted.

"Here, here!" Angela agreed and took a sip. It was overly sweet but delicious none the less.

She watched as Satya moved to relax back in the lounge chair. Although her usual outfits were somewhat risqué, often thigh or midriff baring, there was something special about seeing her in a two piece bikini. For a woman who rarely went to the gym, Satya was cut like a diamond. She had curves in all the right places, muscles in others, and she looked incredible in the blue swimsuit she had on. Angela had seen her naked plenty of times but there was something just so enticing about a bathing suit. That, and lingerie.

"You're staring." Satya teased her. She had her eyes closed behind her sunglasses but still she could tell.

"You're beautiful." Angela replied, reaching across the gap between their lounge chairs to link pinkys with Satya for a momentary squeeze. It was their little way of showing affection, a secret gesture between just the two of them.

"I wonder what Fareeha's doing." Satya mused after a moment of comfortable silence.

Angela lifted her head in thought as if to really consider this. It was precisely then that she spotted Fareeha all the way across the open pool area walking towards them. "Walking this way, it seems."

Fareeha looked absolutely ridiculous. She had on board shorts with the image of a golden orange sunset spanning from hip to knee. Then on her unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt there was another sunset motif, this one went from blue to purple to pink. That was clearly too many sunsets for one outfit. 

"Darling, how was the gym?" Angela asked as soon as Fareeha got close enough.

"Really nice." Fareeha replied at once. "It's state of the art, they have some really advanced equipment. You guys should come with me later."

Angela and Satya both shared a look. That wasn't going to happen. They were treating this mission like a vacation and vacations did not include workouts. No way.

"Have you been in the water yet?" Fareeha asked, leaning down to pluck up the drink from Angela's hands. She took a sip and made a face. It was too sweet for her liking. She quickly handed it back.

"Not yet." Angela replied, and she spoke for both of them. Although really what she meant was 'that's not going to happen either'. She had no intention of washing off all her sunscreen and crisping up. Satya was really only out here to tan. She had no interest in swimming at all.

"Jeez," Fareeha laughed and shook her head. "You two are just so high energy. How can I keep up?"

"We're saving it for later." Satya said suggestively. She lifted her sunglasses so that Fareeha could see her wink.

Fareeha instantly flushed ruddy red. She mumbled 'whatever' under her breath. It didn't matter that the three of them had been together for almost a year, she still got flustered by their advances. It was impossibly cute.    
  
Apparently planning to take a dip in the water, Fareeha stripped her shirt off. She was wearing a bikini top underneath and she looked stunning. She had just spent the better part of an hour in the gym and her muscles were looking absolutely on point. "I'm going in." She said, sliding out of her Nike slip-on sandals. 

Satya and Angela both watched her walk away towards the edge of the pool. The muscles in her back looked exceptionally flawless. Angela found herself making a whispery whimper of a noise out loud.

"I'm going to do the filthiest things to her later." She promised.

Satya laughed softly. "You and me both, beloved."

"Isn't there a honeymoon package we can order?" Angela asked, the idea dawning on her as she spoke. "Rose petals on the bed, champagne served up to the room?"

"Oh that sounds like fun." Satya replied.

They really would have a hell of a tab at the end of their stay but it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if u like!
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> also, please check out my [2017 femslash masterpost](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) on tumblr :) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
